The Truth That Lies
by IrelandsClover
Summary: "Shut up!" Cassie screamed, "This is not a matter to discus." Her German accent voice rang through the room of the meeting nations.They all stopped and stared at her. Eyes full of fear and confusion. She turned her blue eyes to the crying italian across the room. 'He still loves Ludwig.'Her eyes snapped back to the room." I am Cassie, The Nation of Germany." waring: OC, slightyaoi
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth That Lies **

**Ya here is another story, this one has a OC, well not really, it just has, I **

**guess a mortal in the Hetalia world... I guess that's a OC... Never mind **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (though I wish I did) **

**Reviews keep me alive! **

**With love and puppies (labs) **

**~Meg **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The Truth that Lies_

_My eyes block_

_from you to see_

_the pain I keep_

_inside of me_

_They have built _

_up a wall_

_so my hurt_

_is hidden by all_

_Behind the fence_

_has the tears_

_that were held inside_

_throughout the years_

_Past the wall_

_behind the eyes_

_near the heart_

_is the truth that lies_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shut up!" Cassie screamed, "This is not a matter to discus." Her German accent voice rang through the room of the meeting nations.

They all stopped and stared at her. Eyes full of fear and confusion.

She turned her blue eyes to the crying italian across the room. 'He still loves Ludwig.'

Her eyes snapped back to the room.

"I am Cassie, The Nation of Germany."

Everyone gasped.

A few months Earlier.

It was another rainy day in England. Cassie held her light jacket around her,

Shivering. She smiled, here green eyes grew bright and happy while she looked out the window.

Unlike others, she liked the rain. Many think is a nuisance, but she thinks it

Cleans the earth. After it rains it smells so fresh. She sighed as she looked at the foggy weather.

She breathed in the humid air and walked back into the kitchen.

Cassie pulled her long red hair into a side ponytail, leaving her bangs out.

They didn't frame her face like the stylist said they would, but she still enjoyed them.

"Cassandra! Where is my bloody tea?" she heard Mr. Kirkland yell through the floor boards.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back. "and it's Cassie." she mumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes. Mr. Kirkland never got that part.

Cassie worked for him for years, she lives in a one room apartment working hard for any kind of money she could get her hands on.

She wasn't very rich and she never finished high school because unlike other students she had to drop out to help her... To help her mom.

Cassie choked on a sob and wiped her tears out of her eyes.

'Mom, I promise that I will be strong.'

Cassie shook the thought out of her head as she poured the tea. Half milk and half sugar, just like he liked it.

She put it on a tray and walked up the stairs.

"Mr. Kirkland?" she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came a heavily voice from the other side of the door.

She opened the door and walked into the office.

The green eyed blonde was sitting at a carved desk with papers all around, she hand to do twist and turns to not step on any sheet. She set down on the desk, practically the only spot that was cleared of papers and pens.

Mr. Kirkland ran his fingers threw his messy blond hair and sighed looking at a paper. 'work.' She thought. He was usually stressed out. The wired thing is that she didn't know what he worked for. For all the years, which were 4 long years since she started when she was 15 and was 19, he never told her. All she knew is that he was one of the riches person in England.

He looked up at her and gave a slight smile, "thank you Cassandra."

His accent was heavy, she was American, so to her everyone sounded different then what she was used to.

Cassie smiled polity, "You are very Welcome." In a smaller voice she whispered, "and its Cassie."

"What was that, love?" he asked looking up.

"N-nothing, Mr. Kirkland." he nodded his head and went back to his work. She stood there nervously, looking at him. She was still uncomfortable around him, and plus she did not know if he wanted anything else.

He looked up again, "You may go home, before dark."

She grinned grateful at him. "See you tomorrow!" She waved and ran out the room.

"Wait, Cassandra!" she looked back in the room with a confused look on her face.

"Hhmm?"

"I'm having a meeting, if you want, may you come early to help?" he asked, "you will get double your pay if you help, for this week at least."

Double the pay? She nodded her head with a huge grin, "YEAH!"

She giggled and waved, "BYE!" running out the door.

She was so excited, double the pay? She was running low on her bills, and her heat was turned off, making it afully cold.

"ouch!" she found her self on the ground after running into a guy.

"Oh I'm sorry, Aumour." she looked up and grinned, "Francis!"

She quickly got up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He chuckles and hugged her back, "Bonjour Cas."

She giggled at the nickname she got, the only person that called her that was him and her mother. Well really he was the onu person that called her that.

She met Francis a year ago and at first she was scared of him, because he kept hitting and pretending to rape her. But once she got past all the perveyness, they became really great friends.

"Going home for the day?" She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah. He let me go home a little bit early!"

He smiled and let her go, "You are coming to the meeting tomorrow, Are you not?"

She grinned with a bright smile, "Yeah, I'm even getting Double the pay! It's going to help with my bills so much!"

He frowned but quickly hid it in a small smile, "oh? That is great, Aumour, well you better be getting home."

She hugged him and smiled. "okay."

She ran out the door waving, "SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

She wiped the wet off the seat of her bike and she hoped on it, riding home.

She rode through the city as quickly as it is possible to, shivering from the cold wind. Cassie chained her bike to the bike rack and ran into her run down apartment. She grabbed a quilt off the blanket rack and wrapped it around her. She opened the fridge and brought out an apple to eat for her dinner.

She was tired and didn't want to cook anything more. All she wanted to do was sleep. Cassie curled up on her single bed and looked over to her picture of her mother. She kissed her hand and brought it to the picture, gently touching it. She grabbed her locket. The locket given to her mother by her dad. The dad that died many years ago.

She smiled slowly and looked at the pictures of them. They had so much love their eyes.

She wondered if she would ever had anyone that would love her like that.

She hoped so.

Francis walked upstairs. "Author!" He yelled.

"What the bloody hell do you want!" He heard the English man yell from his office.

"Why the hell are you going to let Cas help at the meeting!"

He looked at him rudely, "Why not? Cassandra can come if she wants double her pay."

Francis frowned, "Her name is Cassie, and don't you think thats dangerous!"

Author shrugged, "No, she will be fine, after all, her dad was a Nation."

"Do you mean that the girl is half nation? That she has Nation blood?"

Author smiled, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well I had this idea in my head for a while and decided to type it out. I hope you like it :DDDDD**

**Review if I should keep going. **

**Is it good, bad? aakk, please tell me if i should keep it going!**

**Meg**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait, I went across the world and had NO internet connection ;-; so here is the next chapter of The Truth that Lies.

TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT!

Love meg

Recap:

"do you mean that the girl is half nation? That she has Nation Blood?"

Auther smiled, "That is exactly what I am saying."

Cassie groaned as she heard her alarm clock wake her dreams. She sighed turning over. Slamming her fist in the clock she shut it off imeadially.

Cassie sat up yawning, she rubbed her eyes, like a child trying to get the sleep out of them. She hates mornings. Sh was never a morning person, but ever morning she did the same thing. Curse get out of bed, and go to Mr. Kirklands house to finish the day. She always wished she was back in her house, under the heated sheets.

SHe shivered as the cold hit her, her toes curling as they touched the titled floor. She stepped to the window and smiled softly, "Another rainy day in London."

That one thing never changes, it is always rainy, but she didn't mind. She went into the kitchen and tried to the sink.

"Damn." She cursed under her breath Nothing came out.

She jiggled it angry a few times, tearing up. THe water company turned off her water.

"What am I going to do now?" She shook her head sadly and looked at it. Hopefully the double pay she will receive will help get the water back.

She hoped.

Quickly she got dressed in the only nice outfit she had. her mothers Sundress. It was of course a little outdated but it was still breathtaking on her. and since it was a meeting she wanted to look nice. She didn't know what time of work Mr. Kirkland did but a meeting is a meeting.

She let her curly locks down instead of the usual pony tail her bright red hair shined in the dim light of the small room.

She slipped her sandals on and grabbed her umbrella, 'no bike today.' she giggled at herself thinking how weird it would be to right a bike in a dress.

She walked happily in the streets singing the lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was a little girl. Though she didn't usually, because she was a child in a adults body, she avoided all the puddles. She didn't want to tack mud into his house. I would be more work for herself.

She couldn't have more work. She had a slight idea of what he wanted her too do today and tracking mud just to clean it up was one thing she didn't want to add to the huge list.. She finally got to the house (mansion) and walked right passed the iron gate. SHe started to trudged to the back where she was suppose to go.

"Oi!" she whipped her head around recognizing the voice, "Cassie!"

She smiled and waved.

"Hay Francis."

Francis happily pushed opened the gate and ran to her. He was dressed fashionably in a new suit and tie. The suit was probably (or at least looked like it was) Mad out of the best fabric and the hanky and the tie he was wearing looked as it was made out of silk. He wore a pale yellow tie, that perfectly matched his hair. She smiled and looked down at her dress, it could also match her dress to.

He looked at her knowing she looked different. But in a good way. She looked beautiful, her honey red hair glistened and she looked stunning in the old dress. He mentally chuckled realizing that they were matching.

"Why are you not going through he front gate like everyone else.?"

Cassie chuckled and gently hit him in the chest. "You know that I am not allowed to go through the front gate, I have to go to the back, through the kitchen. It s MR. Kirkland's orders." She chuckled, "Or at least I thought you knew that."

"Oi." Francis smirked. " knew that, butMr. Kirkland is not here right now, Am I right?" He winked playfully at her.

She smiled blushing, "You are not but I ...I don't want to get in trouble. She looked at the gate nervously and but her bottom lip.

He placed his and into the small of her back and lead her to the gate, despite of her weak protest. "You will not get in trouble for going through the front and plus you are with me, he won't yell at you."

She nodded her head and let the blonde man lead her to the gate. He closed it behind them.

Auther met them at the front door sighing. He know Cassandra knew very well to not go through the front but with Francis' there he didn't want to bring it up. Auther swallowed this complaint and smiled at the couple.

"Good morning Cassandra-"

"Its Cassie" Francis said annoyed.

"As I was saying," He went on. "I want to thank you for helping out at this meeting. My guest should be here in a few hours so I would need help in the meeting room, them I would like you to make desserts for them. Knowing this is short notice I ordered a dinner so you will not be needing to cook that."

Francis sniffled and laugh, "Oh, thank the lord in heaven that you are not cooking England!" He stopped as soon as the name came out of his lips.

"England?" Cassie asked confused.

"U-Uh, I call Auther that sometimes don't worry about it."

SHe was going to ask why but after seeing the glare from Mr. Kirkland, she nodded her head, and bit her lip keeping the questions in. She turned to Auther, "Anything else?"

He stopped glaring at frances and turned back to the girl.

"Oh, no that is all."

She nodded her head excusing herself. She wanted to get to work as soon as possible.

"Oh there is one more thing, Cassandra."

"Yes?" She asked kindly turning around.

"YOu looked very nice today." He mumbled looking down.

She beamed this was the first comment that was un work related.

"Thank you, Mr. Kirkland." She said before turning around and shuffling to do her work.

A few hours later she was filling the last of the connolies. sShe didn't know the type of desserts that the guest would like so she made a few different things; connolies and brownies covered in powered sugar, cupcakes, and cakes. The frosting on the cakes were decorated in beautiful butterflies and flowers that were handcrafted out of sugar and frosting. It would take a professional chief years of practice to learn that type of hand craft, but to her it took her a few mounts of practicing. She smiled at her goodwork and med them to the dessert table in the dining room.

Cassie picked up another try and walked it our.

"Ve~ Look at these Luddy!"

Luddy? what kind of name is that?

"THey are so cute! I wonder who made them." She looked up to see two men. One looked care free. He had darker skin and brown hair and amber eyes. there was one single curl sticking out of the side of his head. he was slimmer and shorter then the tall blonde next to him. the blonde was muscular and probable hard headed. His blond hair was slicked back and he looked at the Italian with blue eyes, partially annoyed.

"Don't call me luddy."

Cassie shyly looked and walked behind them.

"And if England had made them, then don't touch the, Italia"

England? Italia? Isn't Italia, Italy? Aren't those countries?

"Luddy!" the smaller man whined. "Arn't we friends. I want you to call me Feliciano!"

"Alright Feli." the blonde man sighed.

The italian beamed/ Cassie stood there not really knowing what to do. She took a small step back ready to retreat to the kitchen and wait there till they left if she needed to.

Suddenly the Italian turned around and saw her before she got the chance to back away. He waved making the German turn around too.

Her eyes widen as she took another step back, the shorter man, Feli ran up to her.

"Ciao!" He screamed at her, startling her.

Cassie smiled weakly and mumbled a greeting.

"My name is Feliciano! Did you make these? THey look great! How long did you make them for?"

She bit her lip and set down the platter on the table.

"M-my name is Cassie." She looked down and picked up a red velvet cupcake with a pink and white lilly on it. "Here you looked like you wanted one, this one suits you."

"Grazie, bella! Little are my nations flower."

"My name is Cassie."

He looked confused, "Huh? Oh! No, Bella means beautiful."

She blushed and nodded her head.

The german looked at her and his brows knitted together in confusion.

She looked at him, returning the confused look by tilting her head.

"Zhats vierd zhat England vould have his colonies at zhe meeting."

He took a breath and asked her. "Vhat colony do you represent?"

"Colony? What are you talking about, sir?" This got LUdwig very confused. HOw did this girl not know that they were countries. Countries can sense each other. This girl has a weak aura, so he figured that she was a colony of England. But she knew nothing about them.

He shook his head, "Never mind."

She looked hurt, "Wait what do you mean

He grabbed the Italian's hand and walked away, mumbling, "Forget about it." and with that he left Cassie standing there very confused.

How was that?

If you dont get somthing, just message me or leave a review and I will get back to you. Please Review, it would mean the world to me :DDD

LOVE YOU ALL! Meg


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter, tell me how you like it.

THANKS FOR READING!

REVIEW PLEASE! :DDD

~Meg

She tried to shake the thought out of her head as she looked at the meeting room, filling with different people. She looked in from the crack of the door, looking in. She didn't want to eaves-drop but her curiosity got the best of her. After what Ludwig said about 'England' and 'colonies' she knew she had to find out what he meant.

A tall guy with glasses and an American accent stood up. He wore glasses that covered his blue eyes, and he waved his arms up. "YO! I'm going to be the first one to talk, 'cause well I'm the Hero of the world and all."

He pushed his glasses further up his nose and took a sip of his drink, it looked like a Coca-Cola. "OK! so we are having problems with the oceans rising, so I say we make giant coolers to freeze the ice back at the Arctic!"

The japanese looking man looked at the speaker and nodded his head, "I agree with America-san."

America?

Mr. Kirkland looked at them and screamed in his loud voice, "You always agree with America and his bloody plans."

The man who is apparently called America yelled back at him, "They aren't stupid, Iggy!"

"Do NOT call me that bloody nickname!"

Francis perked up, "Oh, England, I think it's cute~"

And the fight continues, everyone raising their voices. Why is everyone calling each other by different countries names? It made no sense to Cassie.

Cassie tried to lean in more. She opened the door a bit more standing on her toes. It was very noisy now. with everyone on their feet and yelling, cursing at each other. SHe didn't heat the footsteps leading to the door. Before she could stop it, the door was whipped opened and Cassie, who was using the door knob to help her balance, was sent flying. She fell on the floor with a thump. Looking up she saw her persecutor. A huge broad man with pale blonde hair. He had a long beige coat with a pale pink-scarf that was wrapped tightly around his neck.

He had a childish smile and stared down at her with dark violet eyes. The huge room got quite all eyes where on the girl that was sprawled on the tiled ground.

"It seems we have a spy, Da?" The man over her asked coldly. His smile never left his face though.

"Cassandra!" She heard Mr. Kirkland's voice that broke through the shocked silence. "What the bloody hell are you doing? Get in my office and wait for me there!" He was bright red with anger.

Cassie never saw this side of him before. Tears pricked her eyes. "I-I am so-sorry, Mr. Kirk-"

He looked frightened. "Now is not the time, Get the bloody fuck in my office."

Tears streamed down her face, she nodded her head and turned to leave until she was caught by her upper arm. With wide eyes she turned back to her captor.

The man with the dark violet eyes looked backed and smiled at her. "England usually doesn't let his colonies even stay in the house when there is a meeting, you must be special, Da?"

She pulled away from him, or at east tried to, with no success. "Please sir, let me go." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oi! Russia, let Cassie go!" Francis yelled.

"Nyet. SHe myst be special, her aura is weak but unusual." He said darkening his expression.

"Russia, let go of Cassandra. She doesn't know about this!"

The man named Russia tilted her head in confusion.

"Doesn't know?" He smiled, "England, how about a trade?" His grip tightened on her arm, making her yelp in surprise and pain.

"There isn't going to be a trade for the half-breed!" Francis yelled, but he regretted the words as soon as he said them. Yelling that there was a half nation in a room of nations is dangerous move.

England glared at frances. "You are a bloody idiot!"

Russia seemed to perk up at hearing this. Cassie was to confused and to frightened to o anything but pray that this man would not hurt her.

"Tell me, are you a colony?" The russian man asked.

"W-what?" she breathed out.

"Da or Nyet? Are you a colony?"

She shook her head, shaking in fear.

"Then you can take land and become a country, or a territory." He said it like it was the greatest thing in the world. And it probably was, to Russia.

Everyone stared at her with greedy-ness and interest. She felt like an object for sale. Cassie tried to pull away from the man.

"Please, sir, let me go. Please!" She begged, even though it was useless.

"Nyet." He growled, holding her tighter. His gloved hands served little protection from his fingernails.

"Let go of her, Russia. Now!" Mr. Kirkland growled picking up a revolver and pointing it at him. Cassie let out a small whimper as the man laughed.

"A bullet wound won't kill me!" Auther knew if any of the countries got he, it could start another war over land. Millions could die just because of one girl. He would rather kill one girl the thousands of others. Auther sneered. "True, it wont kill you." HE pointed the gun to Cassie. "But it will kill her."

Cassie screamed, struggling against the russian's IRon grip, her sobs echoed the room, but russia kept her in place.

She stared at the gun in fright.

"Please, Mr. Kir-Kirkland." she promised her mom she would be strong. "D-don't kill me!"

THe room got quiet because they knew that Auther would do anything he could to stop russia. Even if it was killing an innocent girl.

Russia laughed echoed an he threw the girl down hard, knocking her uncounsious for a few moments.

"Nyet, don't do that." He knelt down to the girl. His face very close to her tear-stained one.

SHe was breathing hard.

"You will be mine, Da?" With that he walked out of the room.

Auther ran up to her to check for injuries. Thankfully she wasn't hurt besides her arm that was bruised from being held too tightly.

"Francis! Get her to my office!" He yelled frantically.

"Francis ran to her, picking her up bridal style. He carried her to the room.

Auther looked at the confused faces of the other countries."Meeting dismissed!" All the countries left in a hurry, either confused of what happened or plotting. Plotting to get Cassie.

England got out his phone and texted the one person he never thought he would ask for help.

-come to my office. come alone. I have a request for you-

He sent the message as he was walking up to his office. His phone vibrated in response to receiving a text message.

-Fine-

He snapped his phone shut and walked into his office. Cassie was sobbing on Francis lap.

Francis looked at her and back to England with a worried glance.

"I'm sorry." were the two words she kept whispering over and over.

The door opened behind them and Germany came in making Francis tight hold on Cassie get tighter with fear. He wanted to protect her.

England looked at them and spoke four single, simple words that would change Cassie's life forever as she knew it.

"I have a plan."

Well I hope You enjoyed that,

REVIEW PLEASE! :DDDDD

thanks for all the reviews so far! THEY MAKE MY DAY!

Nyet: Russian for "No"

LOVE MEG! 3


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! IM SO TIRED SINCE I STAYED UP TILL 5:30 BUT I WAS ALREADY A DAY LATE SO I DECIDED TO NOT SLEEP AND TYPE THIS OUT FOR YOU.

YOU ARE VERY WELCOME!

MEG

Cassie fingers were like steal, holding on to his coat The new suit that francis got last week was wrinkled beyond belief.

She refused to let go, her wide teary eyes were staring to the man standing next to Mr. Kirkland. Germany was his name. Her green eyes held confusion and fear.

"Wh-." she chocked on a sob trying to find her voice.

The room quieted down, looking at the crippled broken girl. Her face was tear stained, making her eyes red and puffy. Her once neat curls were messy and knotted. Her sundress was wrinkled and miss-matched.

She snuggled into francis. She wanted the feeling of protection from the frenchman.

"Wha-What," She finally founded her voice, but unlike her usual perky one, this one was small and timid. "What is going o-on?"

No one made any movement to tell her.

"Pl-please. Tell m-me." Her voice broke. "please!" Cassie looked at her boss, Mr. Kirkland. "Mr. Kirk-kirkland?"

He looked at her with painful eyes, "Call me England."

"Wh-at" she whispered.

"Casaundra, we all are immortal. We are nations, we present different countries. I represent England, Francis is France and Ludwig here is germany. "

Cassie had her mouth wide open in awe, "Is this some kind of sick joke? This cant be possible!"

No one moved a muscle. Their facial expressions told Cassie that this was no joke.

"Then why were you guys calling me a colony? Or even a country? Why does the man with the violet eyes want me?" Her voice held fear and her body shook.

"Casandra you are a half breed. You are half nation."

"What?"

"Tell me, have you ever met your father?"

"N-no, my dad left me mother before I was born."

"He was a nation. There for you are half-nation. Russia, the man that wouldn't let you go, he wants you for one reason, you do not represent anything so he use you to gain land from other countries. This kind of thing has not happened for years at a time. The last half breed caused the 100 years of war!"

Francis tensed net to her. He remembered that war very well. He lost his love in that war. He missed Joan so much.

Francis really never forgave England for that. He forced the memories back in the dark corners of his mind.

"So." Cassie said unsure, "Ever one wants me for their own personal goal?"

She looked at the german standing there looking at her with his icy blue eyes. "Why is he here then?"

Mr. Kirkland looked at him. "Ludwig here is all part of my pan. We are in no means friends, nor enemies. Frankly the only relationship we have is that we are both nations.

Ludwig looked annoyed with that response.

Cassie looked at him, waiting for him to go on.

"So instead of keeping you here or giving you to another ally, where Russia can have a lead on where you are, I want to give you to Ludwig. He will protect you."

England then turned to Ludwig. "I know for a fact that you will not use or abuse her."

The German finally spoke up.

"How van you be sure? Vhy do jou vant me to be in this plan?"

England looked at him with begging eyes. "Because you never her little Italy before. You protect him, when you can just really take his land with out even trying."

Ludwig nodded his head, "But he is a ally, and a nation."

"Yes, but she is half nation, is there any other difference?"

He sighed and looked at Cassie, having a feeling that this will back fire on him.

"Ja, I will do it."

Mr. Kirkland smiled in gratefulness. "Thank you."

Ludwig had a hard smile and looked at the trembling girl. "Come. Ve vll leave right away." She looked at him gapping. Now? Without a moments notice? she was not going across Europe with a man she just met today!

"Wait! I am not packed. I can't go."

"You will have to leave right away before anyone figures out where you are going. We an only keep it a secret for so long!"

Tears pricked her beautiful eyes, and she looked heartbroken.

"But my mother;s picture." she whispered.

"Vhat?" The german said slightly annoyed.

"My picture of my mother. She said. "It is the only picture of he I have... I can not leave it."

England looked at her and smiled sweetly. "We will give it to you. We'll mail it. You just can't go back and get it right now. It is too dangerous."

She nodded her head knowingly.

"Alright, just get it to me safely."

He nodded. "I will."

Ludwig held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her out of Francis lap and turned to England.

"Ve vill go now, to get back to Germany as soon as it vould be possible." He pulled Cassie out of the room making a simple wave to Francis and to Mr. Kirkland as her goodbye.

SHe tried to keep up with the german as he raved down the stairs with long strides. He flipped open his phone and pushed a bottom.

"Pull zhe car around." The rest of it was in german so Cassie couldn't understand. They stood at the front door before a black car pulled around and ludwig opened the door and shuffled her into it quickly and shut the door. The car windows were tinted so it would be hard to both see out and in the car. Ludwig spoke to the driver again in german and then they sped off.

Cassie looked out the window. Her eyes red and puffy. They hurt. She couldn't cry anymore so she pt her flushed face to the cool glass of the window.

She looked at Ludwig. He was still on his phone, probably with word. His blue eyes went to her. Their eyes meeting before they both looked away.

"Ja." He nodded, "Ja, gute Nacht." He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket, the one in his jacket.

Ludwig turned to her. "Zhere vill be a change of clozhes for jou at zhe airport."

She nodded her head, keeping quiet. She did not want to talk, she didn't see the need to.

Ludwig looked at the girl. The poor thing was heart broken. She didn't know the half of what was going on.

He placed his hand on her head, like a father would do out of a small child.

She looked at him, Grabbing his wrist in response. Cassie teared up again and jumped in the seat, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Her face went into his chest, her fresh teas getting his suit stained.

"Ludwig usually didn't like hugs, or clingy people. He still isn't even used to italy, and half the time ignores his wants for a hug.

Be he just didn't want to push her away. He figured that all Cassie wanted is to be hugged. So he put his arm around her and just let her cry. Soon enough the tears tired her out and she fell asleep.

Ludwig looked to the girl. He moved his hands and moved some stray hairs from her face.

He looked out the window waiting to pull up the the airport they were going on.

He hoped agreeing to this plan doesn't back fire on him.

HOW WAS THAT? I KNOW SHORT AND BORING, BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS BETTER!

REVIEW PLEASE :DDDDD

MEG


	5. Chapter 5

H

well enjoy!

Ludwig had to carry the girl in the airport. Many stared at him as it was common to be carrying a girl anywhere really.

When he got in check in he met one of the few people who knew about the nations.

"Guten tag, Michael." He nodded his head in a slight greeting, unable to move his arms.

Michael smiled until he looked down at the girl in Ludwig's arms.

"Mr. Beilschmidt?"

"Ja?"

"I don't know if I am allowed to let you on with her. Why is she with you anyways. Isn't it against the rules?"

"Michael, I will promise you for her preferable case she will be boarding the plane with me as soon as it would physically possible, She will not be leaving my side, so please get another seat for me. Preferably first class, and even better if it will be next to me.

"But sir, I don't know if she would be allowed-"

Ludwig interrupted him, "Do not test me Michael. You will regret it." Michael closed his mouth. He knew what the great nation of Germany could do and he was not going to see it first hand.

"Right this way sir." Without even going through security they walked to the gate. They got on the plane. The plane was a nice medium size plane with first class, the giant comfortable seats in front and the lower class in the back.

The first class as always was empty so they had no problem finding a seat for Cassie.

Ludwig put her in the window seat and sat down next to her. Uncomfortable he took his jacket off, looking at Cassie, he placed the jacket on her body.

He took out his reading glasses and the laptop. He needed to het work done anyways.

Cassie stirred and groaned in the seat. He looked over knowing they had been flying for an hour.

She opened her eyes and looked around. Cassie say up strait and stretched looking at Ludwig.

He peered up at her through his work and back down.

"Guten Morning."

Cassie gave a weak smiled. "Guten morning." She looked around the plane and back at him. "Wait, how did we get here?"

"Through an airport."

"Didn't you get stopped at the security. I was asleep. They wouldn't let you in when I was sleeping."

"So many questions." Ludwig mumbled. "I carried you. I didn't have to go through security."

"But, isn't that against the law!"

He shook his head and looked at her. "Do you not remember that I am a nation? I do not have to go through security. If I wanted to blow up the plane, I would be calling a var."

"Oh."

She looked at the coat covering her small body. Cassie felt bad, it was getting all wrinkled.

She blushed from embarrassment and handed it back to him. He looked for a moment at her and smiled faintly. It looked do alien on his face.

"Keep it for now,"

She nodded and replaced the coat over her like a blanket. She cuddled up in the seat. Cassie looked out the window in awe.

She had never flown anywhere before, besides when she was going to England with her mother. But she was too small to remember.

She clutched the locket around her neck and looked at the land beneath her.

A flight attendant came up with a plastic bad. She gave it to Ludwig and left.

"Danke." He mumbled after her and put the bag on Cassie's lap.

"What is this?"

"Clothes for you."

"Oh. Ok, I'll guess I will go change." SHe came back in jeans and a green jacket. She smiled at Ludwig and got back into her seat to wait for the flight to be over.

"And this vill be your room." Ludwig said going around the house. She walked around in the german's house. I was as big as Mr. Kirkland's house but not quite as fancy.

"Are you hungry?  
" His gravely voice broke though the silence.

She shook her head but got interrupted by her stomach disobeying it's master by letting out a loud growl.

Ludwig looked at her slightly amused and rolled his eyes.

"I vill take that as a yes." She blushed from embarrassment. He walked to the kitchen looking back to see if the girl is following him. She was.

"Vhat vould you like?" he asked politely in his think accent.

She looked at him not wanting to cause more work for him. "I don't care, what ever is the easiest for you."

Ludwig got out his pink frilly apron and tied it around his waist. She looked up and slapped her hand across her mouth trying to contain the giggles. He looked at her annoyed.

"Vhat?"

"Not-... nothi-..." And she broke out in a laugh attack, holding her sides. "You look fabulous i-in that!" She broke down crying from laughing so hard. Cassie though seeing a buff blond guy in a pink apron baking was hilarious!

Ludwig scowled at her but was secretly happy that she got her smile back. Tears were not a good look for her.

She got on the barstool and watched him work in the kitchen. She smiled, it was nice having someone else cook for her.

"Vho is this pretty girl, Vest?" She turned around to see another man standing at the door way of the kitchen.

Over all she was smaller then Germany but he was still built. He had silver hair and red eyes. There was a little canary on his head that cocked his head at her.

SHe looked at him shyly and mumbled a hello.

"Kesese" He laughed, Or at least she thought it was a laugh.

He came over sitting down next to her turning his body around to face her.

"Guten Tag, I'm the awesome Gilbert and this here." He motioned to the chick. "Is Gilbird."

Thats an ego, she thought. She stuck out her hand for a shake, "Cassie."

He shook it and smirked looking at his brother.  
"Finally got laid, West?" The comment made Cassie grow red.  
"N-no!" She frantically denied the thought. She bit at her lip and looked at Ludwig, who was turning red himself.

He was glaring at Gilbert.

"Bruder, She is only a guest."

"Please this beautiful girl here only as a guest?" It didn't seem like he believed Ludwig.

Gilbert turned to Cassie and smiled, "Now vhy don't you tell me vhat you are really here for?"

"I...uh...um..." She stuttered looked at ludwig for some sort of help.

"Bruder, she is here to be protected. If you molest her you will be hearing from me. She is not a toy you can fool with."

Gilbert pouted and looked at his brother.

"I vouldn't do that!" The comment made ludwig rolled his eyes.

Gilbert turned back to the girl, "So vhat did you do?"

She was confused, "What?"

"Vhat did you do to make Vest protect you. Besides that cute little Italian, he doesn't do it to just anyone."

"Well, uh, I am half nation, so um, I think." She bit her lip.

Gilbert smile stopped and got wiped off his face. He turned to Ludwig with a serious expression.

"Vest, is that true?"

He nodded his head.

Gilbert grew pale he quickly got up and left the room. It left Cassie feeling uneasy.

She turned to the blonde with a hurt expression.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Ludwig looked p from the frying pan. "Its something that set him off. He sighed and looked over to the door Prussia walked out of.

"It's not your fault. My brother just had a hard past."

He looked over to the door Prussia walked out of. He know that his brother past wasn't the best. He should have disappeared over 70 years ago. But Russia kept him alive as a territory and that is all he now. Prussia is slowly looking his ability he is slowly loosing himself as a nation.

Prussia, Ludwig feared, will soon disappear.

And Gilbert will die with it.

review please! :DDDD

~~~~ Meg ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy reading ^^**

**REVIEW~~ **

**SORRY ABOUT IT BEING SO LATE (meaning my 'late' is being a day late.)**

**I try, school is in and I hope to still upload every week on friday or saturday**

**well thanks! REVIEW!**

**Meg**

* * *

After a good few weeks of living with Ludwig and Gilbert, she knew her way around. Of course the house was a large as Mr. Kirkland's but she only worked there.

Though it was different, she absolutely loved living with them. She was lonely in her one room apartment.

She laughed to herself walking downstairs to get breakfast.

Cassie walked past Ludwig's room and heard slight snoring. 'Asleep' she told herself.

She knew that he stays up late to do work. Though even he makes himself wake up in time for breakfast.

But on somedays he would get so tired he would sleep in.

She didn't mind though. She cracked a few eggs and whisked it in a bowel.

Cassie deiced a today was an omelet day.

SHe chopped up vegetables and some ham and made a few omelets.

"West! It smells good! What are you-" Gilbert walked in and saw her at the frying pa. She waved her spatula at him as a hello.

"I mean, Cassie." Whatcha cookin', good looking?" He smirked.

She blushed and looked down.

"Uh, omelets." She smiled, "and I look like trash, because I just rolled out of bed. I am so sexy!" she laughed.

He cracked a smile and sat down at the table.

She slid an omelet down to him and grabbed one for herself. She sat next to him.

He took a bit and gasped. "Wow, that's so good!"

She giggled and ate her own. Gilbert got up and got himself another and a cup of coffee.  
"Do you want some coffee?"

She shook her head. "No I don't drink coffee."

Gilbert set down a glass of Orange Juice in front of her."

She smiled, thanking him.

Ludwig came in when Gilbert sat back down. "Guten Morning, beautiful." Gilbert said, smirking.

Cassie looked up at the german. He was wearing his black tank top and green shorts. His usual slicked back hair is fringe in Ludwig's eyes. She smiled and greeted him.

"Good morning." She said getting up and grabbing the other omelet and setting it next to her seat.

"I made everyone an omelet." She said in her usual perky personality.

He walked pass them and got a cup of coffee.

"No thanks, I have to do more work." He sipped in and made a movement to go back in his office.

"Oh." Cassie said sitting down. Gilbert shook his head. "Oh West, just sit down and enjoy it!"

Ludwig sighed and sat down, eating it silently.

After a very silent and awkward breakfast, Cassie grabbed their plates and cups and washed them.

Ludwig went back up stairs without saying any thing. Gilbert put the dishes in the dishwasher. He looked at her, wearing his smirk.

"What?" Cassie was scared about the face he was making.

"Get ready."

"For what?"

He smiled, "We are going out."

She tilts her head, "But Ludwig said I am not allowed out."

"Oh? No one gives a fuck about what West thinks, you and I need out!"

Cassie smiled and ran upstairs.

Gilbert chuckled looking at her acting excited. He walked upstairs himself and got dressed into dark jeans and a T'shirt. He added an "I love boobies" bracelet.

"Ready Yet?" He yelled walking downstairs.

"Almost!" Cassie yelled back. Girls take too long.

She came pounding down the stairs. Cassie was dressed in her usual blue jeans and a purple tank top. She had her usual locket on and a huge grin.

He smiled back and walked into the kitchen to write Ludwig a note.

'Dear Bruder

I am running away and I am never coming back!

Just joking.

I am actually taking Cassie shopping. She needs clothes. ;)

Yeah thats it.

BYE!

love your awesome Bruder

Gilbert~'

He placed the not on the counter then turned to Cassie who got her sandals on. He grabbed his shoes and called around a car.

They both got in. Cassie very excitedly looked out the window like a little kid waiting to get somewhere special.

He smirked looking at her. Her red locks were held high in a ponytail, her bangs were left out.

When they got to the mall he walked up to her and took her hand.

She looked at him questionably.

"So you don't get lost."

"I wouldn't" She answered.

Well in reality she probably would. Cassie had never been in a mall before. Especially one in Germany.

He smiled. In Gilberts reality, he was not worried in the least about her getting lost or not. She is a smart girl, she would have probably found her way around. He just needed an excuse to hold her hand. Cheesy he knows, but he wouldn't want the awesome him to care not tell her.

He lead her to one of the clothing stores in the entrance of the mall.

She gasped at how expensive it was. She didn't want to drive them out of the house and home!

She bit her lip looking at Gilbert, who was now talking (flirting) to a store worker.

The girl looked at Cassie and nodded her head.

"Yes, just give me a minute." She disappeared and came back a minute later with an armful of clothes.

"Cas, you can try these on." He said. She followed them to a changing room and the girl handed Cassie the clothes.

Outfit after outfit she tried on, she liked them. A lot. Cassie was excited about the clothes, but deathly worried about the bill.

Gilbert payed for it, making her feel terrible. His smile faded looking at her worried face.

"Don't worry the government pays for it all."

She nodded feeling better.

He grabbed the bags and walked out of the store. She followed him and looked up to see him smirking...again. Oh how did she want to smack that smile off his face.

"What?"

At first the albino said nothing, he just pointed across the mall. She looked over to see big posters of girls in there panties.

Victoria Secret.  
"Let's go there!"

Cassie raised an eyebrow, she knew she needed undergarments. But shopping there with the albino could be one of the worse decisions that she could make.

"Err...No." She told him.

He pouted, "Why!"

"Why don't you let me shop there, alone." She lengthened the word so she was sure that Gilbert will have the idea of what she meant, "hen we can meet here in 45 minutes."

He sighed, "Alright!" he gave her money and left her in front of the store. He looked back, seeing her walk in. She sighed and walked in hoping to find something cheap. After a good 30 minutes she found a good supply of cheaper clothes. She checked out and waited for Gilbert.

Of course he was there already, drinking a cola.

She grinned, waving. He walked over to her and took her bags. She smiled, having no problem with him carrying her bags.

"You hungry?" He asked leading her to the food court.

"Yeah."

"Well would you like China's Crap or America's shit?"

"Excuse me?"

"American food or Chinese?"

"Uh, Chinese." She grinned ignoring his comment.

He got the trays and they both say down at the table.

She grinned and laughed at another cheesy joke of his. Gilbert stuffed his food in his mouth.

"I am glad that you think the awesome me is funny!"

She nodded her head and took another bite of her orange chicken covered in white rice. Such a weird combination but it was delicious!

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

He took her hands and went out, taking her home.

Little did he know that somewhere in the mall there was a man. He was muscular and tall. He wore a black coat.

This man walked into the store that Gilbert and Cassie first shopped at. He walked up the girl at the counter.

Out of his jacket, he took out a picture of Cassie.

"Do you know this girl?"

The girl at the counter raised her eyebrow. "I don't know, what is in it for me?"

He brought out a knife, flashing it at the girl. She gasped, backing up into a shelf.

In his deep gravely voice he spoke, "Your life."

She nodded her head, "She ca-came in he-here with a-an albin-bino."

"Do you have any records, did they pay with a credit card?" She nodded.

"Get them."

The girl scurried off.

The man pulled out his phone, pressing a button.  
"Hello?" A man with a russian accent answered the phone.

"I found her." He answered.

"Ah. Good."

The line went dead.

* * *

**Good, bad?**

**REVIEW!**

**p.s. i didn't know that there was a New prussia...WOW LEARNING STUFF EVERYDAY :DDDDDD**

**THANKS!**

**Meg**

** Next upload: Next friday or saturday**


	7. Chapter 7

_**WELL HELLO MY PRITTIES!**_

_**thanks for all the comments so far! OuO **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **_

_**Meg**_

Disclaimer: I dont own hetalia, Inception, or the proposal

But Cassie and the story is mine

* * *

She smiled putting her new clothes in her dresser.

She heard the two germans yelling at each other. She couldn't understand a single word, for they were speaking in German. But they threw her name around a lot so she had an idea of what they were talking about.

Ludwig was upset that Gilbert took her to the mall. She knew about that much. It was kind of dangerous but she had so much fun.

Cassie really never had the money to go shopping before. So gilbert was giving her something she never had before.

She walked out of the room and down the stairs. Both Germans were glaring at each other.

Gilbert looked at her and smiled making her grin back.

The blonde still looked upset but calmed down, seeing that the girl he was responsible for was alright.

She sent an apologetic smile to Ludwig. He nodded his head and walked away.

Cassie frowned. though it was quickly wiped off her face when she say Gilbert sit down on the couch. He was looking at her.

"You want to watch a movie?"

"Uh, SURE!" She sat next to him. He quickly pulled her up as fast as she sat down.

"You pick the movie in the shelves over there." He pointed to it across the rooms. "I'll make the popcorn!"

Gilbert ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

Cassie walked over to the tall shelves, most of the films were in German. But at the bottom they were in English. She picked one up. **The Proposal**? She laughed. She loved the Grandma in this movie.

"No Chick-flicks!"

Gilbert yelling made her grumble and put it back. How did he know.

She decided to go with "**Inception**". She thought it looked good when she saw the preview but never got a chance to see it.

"What did you pick?"

She handed him the movie. His eyes showed interest.

"I love this movie! Expressly when-"

"NO! Don't let me know! I never seen it before!"

He raised an eyebrow, causing Cassie to squirm uncomfortably and embarrassed. He chuckled and popped in the disk.

"Well get prepared then!"

They ate popcorn and watched the movie. Cassie was at the edge of her seat the whole time, completely absorbed into the movie.

They did not know that a man was looking at her.

He pulled out his phone. The man on the other end picked up the phone on the first ring.

"I have a plan. I have her."

There was a grunt in approval from the other end.

The line ended.

Back at the room, Cassie was falling asleep. Gilbert checked his watch.

"Well I got to meet my birdie~" He practically sang it, jumping up.

"Who?"

He stopped for a moment, thinking, "Uh, Mattie! You know, Canada? He looks like Alfred, but curlier hair and quieter."

"Oh! He's sweet."

Gilbert nodded, patting the girl's head. He then grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

She stood up and walked to the T.V. and turned it to a new channel. She sat back down on the sofa and pulled a blanket over herself.

She smiled at the snow and felt herself starting to fall asleep. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something out the window. Her heart started to beat faster.

She looked over to the window and let out a a piercing scream. There in the window was a man looking at her, with his multi coloured eyes. One blue. One yellow.

She closed her eyes, tightly. Cassie heard foot steps. Then Ludwig was right next to her in a second.

"What?" He yelled at her.

She pointed a shaky finger at the window, "Th-there was a man." Tears pricked her eyes.

She heard Ludwig suck a breath in and walked to the window, looking out of it. "There is no one out there, it was just your imagination."

"I know what I saw! H-he had 2 coloured eyes!"

He shook his head, "You are tired. It could have been your mind from the lack of sleep."

Cassie bit her lip. He seemed so real. She didn't make it up, she knew she saw him.

Ludwig walked past the front door. "Did you leave the front door open?"

SHe shook her head. "No. But Gilbert left a little while ago to see Mattie."

He then left her, walking back upstairs.

Cassie waited a bit and walked over to the T.V. turning it off. She walked over to the foot of the stairs, looking back out the window for a second glance.

Nothing.

She shook her head and started up the stares. There was a knock. Cassie froze. There was another.

She walked down the stairs. Another knock. She wondered that if it was gilbert at the door, she placed a hand on the knob.

Something came up behind her, making her quickly turn around. There was a man in black. He had different coloured eyes. One yellow. One blue. The yellow iris seemed to be piercing in your soul. Her eyes traveled down to his hand. A gun.

Cassie held a scream in her throat.

"Now, Now. Let's just do this the easy way. We wouldn't have to do drastic measures, right?"

Her muscles tensed up, ready for the fight. Fear was making her back up to the door. He came at her, making Cassie dodged it, running past him and up the stairs. She looked back in fear. He started after her bringing out a dagger.

Cassie's breathing became heavy and rigid. Her lungs burned as she sprinted though the huge mansion. She ran towards Ludwig's room. she though, hoped, she could make it.

The man, though was smart. He mapped out the house. He knew that she would do this. He picked p the pave, raising the gun to stop her.

And shot. Cassie let out a scream, falling on the ground. The bullet only grazed the skin, but left a deep cut. Thank goodness that the man aimed it right. The bullet would not needed to be taken out.

He walked over to her, putting a towel over her mouth and nose. Cassie struggled but couldn't help but breathe it in.

"You just had to do it the hard way."

She was surrounded by black.

Ludwig grabbed his gun and ran out of his room. He heard the shot and the scream. Stopping, he was Cassie, who was blacked out and bloody in another man's arms.

Ludwig cocked the gun and pointed at the man. "Let her go."

The man with the different eyes laughed. "Ah, ah, ah~ Nyet. I am the one who holds the cards here. She dies if you come any closer. You are in no place to bargain here."

There were four or more men, with mask on that surrounded Ludwig. His hands tightened on the gun. Making the knuckles turn white.

"Drop the gun, or the girl dies, and if possible, you die too."

He threw the gun on the ground. If Ludwig was by himself he would not have a problem fighting. But he has Cassie to worry about.

The man came around him, bounding his hands and arms. He hissed at the tight bounds.

They lead them outside. Keeping2 or more guns pointed at Ludwig at all times. They pushed them in, throwing Cassie's body in the back, after tying her up. Ludwig glared at them, upset that they would treat her like that. She was still bleeding heavily.

One inside took a syringe out, filled with clear liquid. It made Ludwig laugh, "That will not kill me." The man with 2 coloured eyes, looked at him. "No it will not, but it is enough to kill an elephant. I will just put you down. Or at least, let us hope you wake up."

He stabbed him with it. Making Ludwig struggle, trying to keep awake.

But Ludwig was in a useless battle.

* * *

_**YAY~~~ next chapter is up! :DDD REVIEWW! TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT SO FAR! **_

_**the more reviews, the faster I upload ^^**_

_**Ncet: no in Russian**_

_**~Meg ^^**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Meg: HEY GUYS! SORRY ABOUT IT BEING A DAY LATE! BUT ITS HERE NOW! PLEASE DROP A REVIEW! I LOVE THOSE!**

**Warnings: Violence, Death**

**As always (and so sadly) I will never own Hetalia D:**

* * *

"Oh come on Mattie!" Gilbert whined.

"Why?" Matthew whined. He didn't want to go to go Gil's house.

"Don't you love the awesome me!?"

"Don't you go there!" Matthew said sighing. he know that Gilbert would get his way anyways.

"Please?" Gilbert begged, "Come on birdie I never beg! I'm too awesome for something as stupid as begging."  
Matthew groaned, "Fine, I'll make your pancakes."

"Danke Mattie!" Gilbert grinned happy about his accomplishments.

Matthew shook his head and walked into the kitchen. "Fine but you owe me!"

Gilbert laughed and walked after him. He saw that canadian whisking a bowel of batter. Gilbert snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, making the canadian jump from surprise.

Gilbert smirked and blew in Mathews ear, whispering "I owe you?" He laughed, "How about you come to my place I will redeem my debt there?"

Matthew shivered. "What?" his face was redder then a tomato. It made the smirk in Gilbert's face grow. The canadian pushed him away. He very shakily finished doing the pancakes. They say next to each other silently. Gilbert stared at him. After two minutes Matthew threw down his fork and knife annoyed.

Gilbert drowned his pancakes in maple syrup looking at him out of the corner of his eyes. "What's wrong, birdie?" He tried so hard not to laugh.

"Don't do that."

"Do what, birdie."

"Stare...It's creepy."

"Uh, Nein. But hey you never answered my question from earlier." Gilbert smiled at the blush on Matt's face. "You know. The one about you coming over?"

Matthew choked on his water. "W-W-What?" he stuttered out. "I don-don't...sure."

Gilbert laughed, making Matthew's face grow even more flushed. "Sure birdie, Finish up! I actually cleaned my room this time!"

"What, did pigs finally fly" Matthew raised an eyebrow. "So you decided to clean the basement"

"Birdie! That hurts! Right here!" He made a fist and pounded it into his own chest, over the heart.

The Canadian laughed, stuffing the last of his pancakes into his mouth.. Gilbert left no time behind as he pulled Mattie up from the chair and out the door.

Matthew groaned. The dishes were left, dirty, on the table.

They finally got to gilbert's house surprisingly. Gil was was quiet when he pulled into the driveway. He seemed as if he was deep in thought.

"What is it Gilbert?" Matthew got hushed by the albino. Gilbert knew he closed the door. Neither he or Ludwig will ever leave their house unprotected like that. Especially as something so stupid as leaving the front door wide open!

He looked at his birdie. "Follow me." They both got out of the couch and walked inside cautiously. They walked through the first floor. Then the stairs. Gilbert suddenly stopped and knelt down, feeling the carpet.

"Blood." He whispered. "Still warm." It made Matthew freeze. Gilbert looked up. "Its okay Mattie," he smiled, "But stay close though, someone would be in the house. Alright?" Gilbert dug in his jacket and pulled out his hand gun. He always keep it in there for safety.

Matthew followed closely behind him as they searched the house. Gilbert kept his ears and eyes open.

"Gil-" Came a shallow small voice. It made gilbert turned around quickly. His eyes widened in fear as he saw his 'birdie' being held by a man dressed in black. He held Matthew by a knife at the neck.

Matthew looked scared shitless. He didn't dare to move because the knife was allready pressed harshly against his neck, bringing the blood to run down his neck. He made a squeak, like a bird in pain.

"Let his him go." Gilbert growled making the man laugh. "Now!"

"Nm? I d'n't t'ink th't is t'e right t'ing to do. Ain't th't c'rrect?" The man's thick accent came off as venom to gilbert.

"Who are you?"

"I am wh' you d'n't t'ink but w'at you kn'w"

That doesn't make sense. Does it? No it doesn't. Gilbert shook his head. "What do you want?" he snapped. "Let Mattie go."

"W' Allre'dy got it. I st'yed b'hind to c'nferm no w'tnesses." With-in seconds notices he slit Matthew's neck. Making the bloody body fall on the floor with a thud.  
"MATTHEW!" Gilbert screamed in pain. He ran to the boy, feeling the other's heart beat it was there. Shallow and hard to hear. But it was there. But not for long. He was going to die. Soon.

Gilbert saw red. He stood up and raised the gun. he pointed it at the man. "Tell me where west is. And maybe then I will kill you quickly."  
The man chuckled and stepped forward. "Go ah'ead, sh'ot th'n you d'n't kn'w where th'y are."

Gilbert growled and shot. The man dodged the first one with ease, but the second one got his side. The man grunted in pain and held it. Gilbert kicked him and held him down by placing a boot on his chest to keep him in place.

"Wh do you work for?"

"Or wh't, I b' de'd?" The man laughed, coughing a bloody mess. It landed on gilbert. Out of the corner of his lip there was blood that dribbled down to his chin. It was true that this man was in a lot of pain but he continued to laugh, "'Ell to bad f'r you. Bec'use I am not tellin' you anyth'ng."

BeforeGilbert could do anything about it the man kicked him off and into the wall. The gun flew across the floor. The man grabbed it and pointed it to gilbert. "'ell wh't are you g'ing to do now, f'r you're a de'd co'ntry, no?" He motioned to Matthew on the ground. "Just like h'm"

Gilbert gasped and stared at him with cold eyes. He knew that he could die. He was praying that his 'birdie' could make it. Please. Let him make it.

but the man had different planes. He had 2 bullets left. The first he shot at Gilbert, who dodged, but not enough. He fell backwards grabbing his arm in pain. The blood weeped out of his fingers and stained his shirt.

The second shot however, was different. Before Gilbert could understand what was happing, the man turned the gun on himself. He shot himself right in the heart.

"No' you 'ill nev'r kn'w wh're t'ey are."

Gilbert ran to Mattie.

"Mattie." He shook him. "Please wake up, the man is dead." Matthew didn't move.

Gilbert shook him harder. "M-Matth-ew! Please! Ple-ase Birdie. Please Don't Le-ave me."

Tears ran down his face, mixing with the blood. "No." Gilbert whispered.

"No. No...no...NO!" Gilbert pounded his fist on the floor, sobbing. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real!

Gilbert sobbed in Matthew's chest. He couldn't protect him.

There was no pulse.

Matthew was dead.

It was dark. Cassie woke up on a cement floor. Her head was pounded and it took her a few moments to adjust to the no light at all.

She lifted her arm. It was heavy she used her other hand to figure out what was on it, but was strike in pain from her upper arm. She couldn't move wither of them. Sh was chained to the wall. Her clothes fest stiff with blood. Her arm was stinging and it felt wet and sticky.

"You alright?" She jumped at the sound. Was that Ludwig?"

"Ludwig?" She breathed out looking around. Cassie squinted trying to find the blonde in the cell. There was movement right next to her.

"Ja, I am here. How is you arm?"

"It's okay, sore. I think it's still bleeding where are we?"

She heard him suck in a breath. "I am afraid I do not know." He sounded worried. "Still bleeding? DO you feel dizzy?" She began nodding her head, but quickly she realized that it was to dark for the country to see. "Uh, Yeah, a little bit. But I am alight." Her voice was weak.

"Nein, we need to treat it. It will get infected and you already lost a lot of blood. After all you been out for 2 days. I think."

"You think"

"Ja, It's dark I don't know if it has beed hours or days. I don't even know if it's day or night.

"So we don't know where we are?" tears pricked Cassie's eyes. Her arm felt wet as new blood dribbled down. She felt cold and naked because of her clothes being torn and thin. Cassie shivered.

Ludwig didn't answer, he knew that Cassie already knew what he was going to say. He felt movement next to him. He dimly saw her curl up in a ball to keep warm. He thanked the lord that he can see her. After all a nation's eyes are better then a humans.

His wrist hurt when he moved as far as the chairs would allow him to. He hoped that she could warm up from his body heat. Cassie leaned against him making him his from how could she it.

He heard her shallow breathing. He knew that they didn't even get fed yet. They needed to get out of here. Though Cassie was a half-nation, she wouldn't last for long.

They needed to escape.

* * *

**I partially like this chapter, its longer then most of my other ones ^^ and it had a lot of drama in it...**

**SORRY ABOUT MATTHEW! D: **

**i had to ^^ **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_MEG:_ **

**HEY GUYS! :DDD**  
** HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE DROP A REVIEW! I WOULD BE SO GREATFUL!**

**_Warnings: _A lot of violence. and torture...sorry...there are also deaths...sorry..**

_**Disclaimer**_**_:_ yes, because from between this week and last week, i got millions of dollars to own hetalia...no...i don't...and never will**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The door whipped open, causing to enter the room quickly. Cassie yelped and hid her eyes in her knees, after blinking a few times to adjust.

Two men came in the door way blocking the light. They spoke in their native tongue.

Russian?

They grabbed Cassie's arms making her scream in pain. Ludwig pulled at the chains, threateningly, trying to warn them not to hurt her. One of the men pointed the gun at ludwig, making the end push Ludwig back down violently. Ludwig didn't back down, he just held his glare.

They unchained her and dragged her out, ignoring her whimpering in pain for protest. She stumbled along, trying to ignore the pain. She whimpered in protest off the nails that were digging into her skin. Tears pricked her eyes but she refused to cry.

They walked into a plane room. It was poorly lighted, making it hard to see anything. There were chains on the ground and in there corner there was a blanket with a bag next to it. She stumbled even more, when they hurried through, pushing her to the ground. She rolled on the ground groaning, not wanting to get up. They roughly picked her back up, making Cassie kneel. Roughly, they yanked her hands behind her, chaining them. Cassie closed her eyes tightly, bearing the pain from her bleeding arm.

"Th's her?" Cassie opened her eyes looking through her bangs. There was a man there. Those eyes. They still haunt her. They seem to look through you, not at you. One blue. One yellow.

The men that dragged the girl here nodded, making the weird man come up to her and smile. "Welcome, half-breed."

Cassie looked at him. "What do you want? Who the hell are you?"

His eyebrows raised, "Fi'sty." He chuckled, "We w'nt you."

"Why."

"Ah, b't an answ'r for an answ'r, th't's h' we are go'ng to pl'y." He sneered, talking in riddle again.

"Do you h've a c'ntry w'th you?" He asked the men, turning to them.

One of them nodded, "Zhe Great Nation of Germany."

The man sighed, "Th's w'sn't out pl'n." The blue and yellow eyes held strong disgust, but then were hid by his hand.

"I know, sir, but..." the younger man quieted down, from the glare he was getting.

"But wh't?" He taunted the man.

"But, I...zhe..."

"K'll h'm."

The other man let go of Cassie, and pulled out a gun.

"No, please. Zhis vasn't zhe plan. Ve vere suppose to be vorking togezher!" He was begging, though he was already on his death bed.

The coloured eyes motioned, and the man shot. The bloody corpse fell on the ground, next to Cassie. She screamed, trying to get away, making her fall over herself.

She yelped as the man with the gun pull her up again by her injured arm.

"D'n't! Ve arn't supp'se to ing're h'r."He screamed making the other man drop Cassie back on the ground. She fell on the concrete floor with a grunt.

He kneeled by the girl, his weird eyes filled with fake worry. "I d'dn't me'n to inj're you..."

He picked her up, bridal style and stared to walk away. She felt light-headed from being carried. The movement made her feel sick. He walked into another room. This one was better had better light, making Cassie squint for a bit, trying to get use to it. He set her on top of a cold counter. She shivered in response.

"What is your name?" He didn't answer, just untied her from the ropes that were digging into her skin. She rubbed her wrist, trying to get the blood to flow again.

She looked int he mirror behind her. Her reflection was horrific.

Her clothes were torn and ripped shoring her pale skin. There was blood fresh and dried that was on her shoulder and running down her arm. Her face was pale showing that bags under her eyes. The freckles that were once there, seemed like they disappeared from lack of sun.

The man looked at her and got out a few bandages. He set it on the counter. He wiped off the blood. Cassie hissed in pain. She flinched, but the man held her arm steady in his steal grip.

He bandaged it up, by slowly wrapping it in the gauze.

"Draco." He mumbled.

"hhmm?" She tilted her head.

"My n'me is Draco, ch'ld.

Cassie nodded. She didn't say anything. What can she even say?

She heard a harsh scream.

"What was that?"

Draco cringed and looked to the door, "I w'll be r'ght back." He began to leave the room, Cassie jumped off the counter, flinching from another piercing scream. Something was wrong. She pushed Draco out of the way and started running down the hall.

Two men held Ludwig. He was still chained and tied back. Cuts were slashed across his bare torso. Ludwig hated how weak he was being, even though a weaker country wouldn't still be couscous after this kind of torture.

"So." The man holding the knife smiled at him. "Let's try this again, shall we?" Ludwig said nothing, just continued to glare at them. His blue eyes piercing through the man, but it only made the man smile more. "How does the relationship between you and your country work."

Ludwig held a slight smile, "You really didn't do research, did you?"

He got punched. His face snapped back in pain, the only reason he didn't fall back was because of the men holding him.

Ludwig split up a wad of blood at the man's feet. But he still refused to tell anything.

Cassie broke through he doors. Gasping for breath. She saw Ludwig, being in the state as he was. She ran towards him, only to be grabbed back by her wrist. She looked back to see Draco smiling at the sight before them.

He Held her wrist behind her, nodding to the man with the knife. "Any?"

The man shook his head with an annoyed sigh. Cassie struggled in the grip. He handed her over to the man with the knife. Draco took the knife and looked towards the men that held there grip on the German. "Cha'n h'm up." He growled causing the men to have Ludwig's wrist being held up in the air by chains. His feet were barley on the ground, making his wrist being the ones that have to hold his body weight. They screamed, feeling as they have been dislocated. They probably had anyways.

Draco dragged a knife and walked p to Ludwig smiling. Ludwig hid a wince in pain from the knife being dragged up his leg. It was cutting open his paints and the blood from the shallow cut dripped down his leg. Cassie screamed at the sight.

"W'll if you w'n't t'lk for you 'wn pa'n, th'n m'be..." He turned to Cassie. Ludwig looked to where he was looking to. He charged forward, being held back by the chains.

Draco smiled, "I he'rd th't you were prot'cted of her, i d'dn't thi'nk that th' nati'n of Germ'ny could. But now I kn'w its tr'e." He walked over to Cassie. She didn't want to know what he was thinking. She only can think that it was going to be terrible.

She fought with everything she has. She tried to pull out of their grip, but she couldn't. They weren't going to loosen up their grip anytime soon. They were too strong, and the lack of food and water for Cassie was making her even weaker.  
Draco walked up to her and harshly slit her already wounded arm back open. The fresh bandages fell to the floor and the fresh blood followed. She with held a scream but couldn't contain a small cry. Tears flowed down her face.

Ludwig glared daggers at him.

"Noth'n?" Draco chuckled more amused then frustrated, he stabbed her in the side, making Cassie scream in angst. She let herself fall, and if it wasn't for the men holding her, she would have made contact to the floor. She breathed heavily. Ludwig held a worry glance, pulling harshly at the chains.

Draco sighed, walking over to the back of the room. He dug through the bag, finding a gun. He deposed of the knife by throwing it next to the bag, making the crimson liquid drip off of it.

Ludwig tensed up. Cassie looked like she was going to faint at any moment. He knew that she wouldn't be able to take much more. She is half human. She wouldn't be able to stand all of it.

Draco walked over to Cassie, cocking the gun. She heard it but didn't move. She didn't have the strength to move or fight. She just cried; her eyes hurt from the constant flow of tears. They ran down her face mixing with mucus and blood.

"Nein." Ludwig sighed quietly, accepting defeat.

Draco smiled and looked at Ludwig.

"We countries are connected to the people and." He stopped, breathing slowly. Then he continued in a quiet forceful voice, "The land,"

"C'nn'cted? do you me'n th't wh't ev'r happens to you w'll h'ppen to the co'ntry? Like be'ing inj'red?"

Ludwig hesitated, looking at the gun, before nodding.

"And th' oth'r w'y aro'nd?"

Ludwig nodded again.

Draco grinned at his new accomplishment and finding. "T'll me, Do's a co'ntry d'e?"  
Ludwig sighed, "Unless the land itself or empire faded, the won't. It's impossible to kill on of us..." He trailed off.

"Or is 't" Ludwig's head snapped up to Draco.

"What?"

"Can'da is de'd, or so wh't my spi's t'll me. And N'w we w'll find a w'y to conf'rm out the'ry."

Draco grinned, he is going to find a way to kill of his country in which he wanted to rule. He didn't want the Nation of Germany, but another. And Cassie was the key.

But this "Ludwig" was the perfect person to test him hypothesis.

He raised the gun at Ludwig, shooting it. Cassie screamed, trying to run. Ludwig fell over only being held upright my his wrist.

His side was bleeding badly, and there was no sign that the bullet excited. Cassie tried to stand up, only to fall over, she winced in pain.

"Oh please be okay. Oh, Ludwig, Please be okay." She whispered.

* * *

**_MEG:_ Sorry for the deaths, I am playing..."The who shall we kill next game" :P**

** _Next chapter:_ We will find out what the rest of the countries react, and maybe we will find out if ludwig is dead or not. **

**_Some history:_ Draco: Means dragon in latin I just thought it was a cool name, i was in history when i was writing this :P I swear i can sleep in that class and still get and A XDD**

**Well please drop a review!**

**Meg**


	10. Chapter 10

**REVIEW! **

**ENJOY!**

**Warnings: Violence, rape**

**I also changed my username...just so you know ^^ **

* * *

Gilbert felt his heavy heart as he left his bed, he longed for the warmth he got with Matthew being there. He missed, no. He was dead inside without him.

His eyes hurt from the constant crying. He wasn't even sure the last time he ate. But with his brother gone, and Matthew being dead, he was forced to hold an emergency meeting.

Countries are frighten beyond belief. Most countries had never heard of anything like this, some are going into battle mode. They were collecting troops and they made weapons. Even Gilbert was in his old amy uniform, the fabric was stiff, it has been far too long since he had worn this.

Every country made their way to west Europe. The meeting room was all ready packed, Alfred and the other north American Countries will be there later today. Some of the island near South Asia and the Other African Countries will be there early next week.

"Mr. Gilbert." Gilbert heard as he walked down the stairs. He looked up. His eyes looked dead. there were two men in his house including Ludwig's boss.

Gilbert stepped into the kitchen getting a mug of coffee, He ignored them for a moment . Gilbert sat down and sipped the bitter tasting drink. He sighed finally looking up at the men.

"Ja?"

Ludwig's boss spoke up fist. "We know that Ludwig is alive. But he is getting badly wounded." The boss looked in pain. "There has been wield natural disasters; flooding heavy rain, even an earthquake that happened late last night."

Well duh. Gilbert wanted to scream out. He was a country over too. He know this was happening. It happened to his country when Rus- No, 'He' took him into the soviet.

Ludwig's boss went on. "But Canada is going to be destroyed if we don't do something."

Gilbert looked like he was going to puke at the sound of his birdies country. his eyes darted back and forth between the door and the two men. "So you are here to blame me? Like all the others?"

"No." The other man piped up. "We need you, well, you know since you are, umm. You were a country...well uumm."

Well thanks for reminding him that he isn't a country anymore. Gilbert would have made a smart remark about how awesome his country was, but he wasn't in the mood.

"Gilbert." Ludwig's boss interrupted him. "You are the only one that can help Canada. We need you to take over Canada to take Matthew's place. If you don't, Canada will be brought to ruins. This might only be temporary. Maybe who knows there will be a new nation child running around. But Canada has to have a representative in the mean time."

Gilbert didn't look so sure.

"The people will die. Lands will be a death zone, devastation will be brought upon the world! Canada can't survive without someone looking after it."

Silence.

"Do it for Matthew."

There was a slight pause.

"Ja."

Gilbert took Canada's place in the meeting. He felt new with a country ability in him. But he felt sick. He didn't want to take his Birdie's place.

He sighed and watched the countries pile in. They all gave him looks; pain, some sympathetic, and others confused. Mostly they were all confused. They didn't understand how gilbert was a country again.

And true-fully neither was he.

"What the mother fucking hell did you do to my brother!"

Gilbert was pulled by the shirt by Alfred. Alfred was always protective of his brother.

Gilbert was slammed in the nearest wall with a lot of force.

"What did you do!" Alfred's blue eyes were on the edge of tears. "Why did you have his country! Why did you take him from me!" He was now crying.

Gilbert couldn't fight back. He wouldn't hurt someone Mattie loved.

Alfred punched the wall next to his head. It turned the concrete to dust and the rubble under it compacted into each other. Blood ran down his fist and arm.

The room grew silent. Alfred was known to be a strong country, but this kind of strength was unheard of.

Alfred sunk to his kneed sobbing. He lost his brother, his twin. They didn't have anything to say.

They just all stared. Gilbert ignored them. He bent down to the american.

"I had to."

Alfred looked up, making Gilbert's face soften, then quickly harden.

"Listen up!" He yelled. Gilbert stood up and walked away, leaving Alfred on the ground in a crumbled heap.

"We had been attacked. The half nation and mein bruder, Ludwig has been taken. Their were-abouts are currently unknown. The people that have them are also in an unknown group. It is true that Matthew had left us. It is also true that I have taken over Canada's responsibilities for now. If not then the country would have collapsed." Gilbert's voice rang off the walls of the great hall. "It has just been proven, we countries CAN die."

HE choked on the sob, stopping for a second. Gilbert still couldn't believe that He was just taken away in the matter of seconds.

"There is one more thing. I know that they are terrorist, they are after something and they need Cassie, the halfbreed, for it. I also know that they are Russian."

Everyone turned to Russia. His big figure sat in the back; his violet eyes looked confused. "What? Why me?"

Everyone started to yell, Alfred looked at his former enemy with hate in his eyes.  
Russia, even though he still had his baby-smile, looked upset and confused. His eyebrows knitted together.

Gilbert grew annoyed. He looked at his gun. Sighing he pointed it ip and pulled the trigger. The large blast made everything grow instantly quiet. A pieces of drywall fell beneath him, making a few mummers of disapproval.

"This is helping nothing and no one. If we are ever going to get them back safe we need to stop fighting!" He yelled making the whispers shut up.

"What do you know about this?"

Russia frowned and shook his head, "I know nothing besides the fact I have been having problems with anarchist again." Russia sighed, the last time this happened they over turned his Tsar and made him communist.

"What do you mean? Have you been bombed?"

"Nyct."

"are they in the government?"

"...Da."

"Shit."

Cassie ran toward Ludwig, who fell as much as he could. Ludwig dropped to his knees.

"let him go! Please he is in pain!" She screamed at them to stop.

"Release him." Draco ordered. The men realized the chains that held Ludwig up. He fell to the floor grunting. Cassie rolled him over so he laid on his back. He looked at the wound. The bullet was still in there. She needed to get it out. She looked around, crawling over to the knife Draco and the other man used on them.

He looked at her in amusement, Wondering what this little girl was planning. This was strictly for business but he was having so much fun with these two.

She grabbed the knife and crawled back over. The knife was covered in sticky half dried blood. She made a face as she stabbed it in Ludwig's wound. She twisted the knife, popping the bullet out after a second of finding it.

Ludwig groaned and tried to get away form the pain. He cursed at himself for being so weak.

"S-sorry I had to get the bullet out." Cassie mumbled throwing the bloody knife aside, only to have germany grab it.

The two men came up and grabbed Ludwig, hosting him up, ignoring his protesting grunts. Draco grabbed Cassie by the uninjured arm. She struggled. "Don't! He is hurt!"

"Throw them back in the room D3" THe men nodded dragging away Ludwig. He looked dead, he barley had a fight in him.

She got thrown back in the room. She struggled kicking the men who threw Ludwig on the ground. She grabbed on the of the men's knifes and stabbed him in the side.

He hissed in pain kicking her in the side, getting dizzy she violently hit the wall. If anyone would have asked Ludwig what he had done to try and protect Cassie, he would have said he did everything he could have done. He would have said he wounded those Bastards that had dared to lay a finger on her. He would have said he jumped in front of her, ignoring the pain he was feeling. He would have lied.

Because all he had the strength was to watch as the man kicked her in the side, beating her. Cassie violently coughed up blood; it was tearing her throat to shreds. She curled up in her fetal position.

The man stepped on her leg, snapping it as if it was a twig. She blindly grabbed her crushed leg, screaming.

He pulled her up by her long hair, causing her to let out a whimper. "I will teach you. You will learn," he mumbled before shoving her on the ground.

(Warning; rape seen. You can skip this part if you wish)

She whimpered, feeling the man climb over her. "n-no." Was all she managed to say. Cassie tried to use the remainder of her strength to push him off. Draco chuckled and left the room, ordering the men to hold Ludwig back. But what was the point anyways, he was an inch from death. She needed to learn to take orders, and if this is one way to teach her. Then so be it.

The man got her shirt off, ripping the bra too. Cassie started to cry. Her leg burned as she kicked the man. She was pleading with him, not to do this. He backhanded her, leaving an ugly red mark on her face.

"No. Don't!" She scooted away from him, or at least tried. He kept her in place, when he unbuttoned her pants, ripping off the zipper. She let out a scream, making ludwig tenced up, trying to get up to help her. He got punched down, making him try again with more force. Another punch.

His head his the back wall and he watched helplessly.

The man get her fully naked. He roughly grabbed her breast squeezing them, twisting the nipple, causing her to scream in pain.

He unzipped his pants and held her hips still. She whimpered and made one more moment to get away, with no luck at all.

Ludwig tried once more, only to get punched another time. This time he didn't get back up.

The man shoved himself in, breaking her completely. There was a piercing scream, and only took her a second to for her to realize it was hers. She was bawling now, trying to lose herself. She didn't want to look at him, and she wouldn't look at Ludwig. She felt weak. He started to beat her to look at him. Pounding into her harder, making her dizzy.

And Ludwig felt like he betrayed her.

Cassie just lost herself, refusing to fight, but refusing to take part. She became lifeless, as a doll. She just stopped feeling. And eventually couldn't take the pain anymore, falling into darkness.

* * *

**Im so sorry about the wait! BUT THIS WAS SUCH A BIG CHAPTER :DDD**

**And please review, i didn't get any last chapter :( **

**Meg**


End file.
